Under the Circumstances
by MerylJane
Summary: A brief continuation of Josh and Andy's few and far-between scenes after 3x09


A/N: First of all, Kyle XY last night was so amazing! I mean, I didn't believe Jessi was dead, but I believed Kyle did. Boy, am I lacking in intuitive skills! Anyway, so this is a bit at nothing I wrote when I should have been catching up on sleep or doing homework. It is rough. I know that is inexcusable. Please review if you find mistakes or things that sound silly and unrealistic.. Please review if you do not find mistakes or things that sound silly or unrealistic. This may be continued just a bit. I've never written a chapter fanfiction before, so that would be fun. Because this chapter is way short. I just felt I needed to write it.

Under the Circumstances

"Josh?" I spoke in a whisper. We were lying on his bed, trying to do as his dad had instructed. At least on the surface. I couldn't sleep. Obviously. We were, at the present time, and probably for at least an hour before, just lying there, staring at each other. At another time, with another person, this may have been weird, even awkward, but, at this moment, it was the only thing I could even think of doing.

But I had to ruin it. I had to tell him. He'd be mad I'd waited. He'd want to beat up my moms. Not that he could, with his scrawny little arms, but . . .

"Yeah?" It had taken him a minute to answer me. It didn't make sense, because he had been looking right at my face. For, like, a long time.

Suddenly, I tore away from his gaze, feeling nervous. He reached out and pulled me back by my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. "What?"

"Promise me you won't move from right here," I told him quite seriously. Then, for precaution, I added, "Or get mad."

"Andy," he said. Just my name. And I had to tell him, just like that. His eyes looked worried. But his eyes had looked worried all month, really.

I had to speak in just the right tone, so he wouldn't become hopeful at my words. "My moms changed our plans," I told him, still whispering sullenly.

"And?" He looked desperate.

"We're leaving . . . in the morning. Tomorrow morning," I said slowly and carefully, gauging his reaction, which was reminding me of when I told him that I'd need more chemotherapy. And, after looking like he had been hit with a truck, he, being Josh, had come back carrying a cherry Popsicle. Well, two cherry Popsicles, really.

But he was currently still in the hit-by-a-truck phase. It didn't look like that was changing in the near future, either.

I couldn't expect things to turn out like they did that day. So well. Well, as well as they could have under the circumstances, anyway. Josh had a way of making things as great as they possibly could be. Everything in the time I've known Josh has been better. For instance, the Star Trek thing tonight was so amazing of him. I felt lame all the time for being such a trekkie. Josh didn't see that, though. For being such a disgusting, oversexed, online video gamer, he was so pure and un-ruined. Perfect. He always handled things, and made them wonderful. _And asking me to marry him._ _He was so insane_.

_And so beautiful._

Still, I waited for his words. I didn't know what I wanted him to say, anyway. I certainly couldn't think of anything positive. Our situation sucked. It sucked more than anything I could possibly imagine, except _maybe _cancer. And only maybe.

Nothing could make it better, anyway.

I listened. Moments that stretched like years ticked on, but he didn't say anything. _Crap, I've finally rendered him speechless. I'll leave tomorrow and he won't even be able to respond when I tell him how much I love him. _

Just when I was about to seriously consider slapping him to bring him back to reality, I felt his arm wrap all the way around me. He brought me even closer to him. It felt, if possible, like we were even closer than we had been in my room on prom night, which didn't even make sense.

"I'm sorry," I said in less than a whisper, and I could feel his head shake slightly. He kissed me on my forehead, and then on my hair, and he kept on, and I would have laughed, because Josh isn't exactly the "smother you with a thousand sweet kisses" type, but I was enjoying it too much.

"I love you," I volunteered, feeling like the air around us needed those words after the evil ones that had left my lips a few minutes before.

"I know I love you more," Josh said with sincerity. Again, his sincerity was, on many cases, a thing to be laughed at. However, this time, all I could do was shake my head in disagreement.

A/N: All reviews received are memorized and cherished and repeated in my head over and over again. True story. Gracias.


End file.
